His Little Feral
by TheMonstersInMyHead
Summary: When Victor unexpectedly finds his mate, he is overcome with the need to claim her. Charlie is overcome with the need to flee for safety. First story, VC/OC, will have mature themes in later chapters
1. And So it Begins

**Hello Dolls and Darlings! Welcome to the first chapter of "His Little Feral!" This is a very short intro that will prelude much longer, better written chapters! **

**Just a warning! I do not have extensive knowledge of the X-Men Universe. I probably will make mistakes. If I do, please point them out. Please however keep in mind that this is my story. I am going to take creative license. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Neither do I have ownership over Liev Shreiber (though it is a shame) ;) **

Victor smirked down at the dossier on his latest target, though as soon as he saw the name and photo attached, he knew he wouldn't need it.

Legal Name: Jonathan Patrick McAllister

Alias(es): Morph

Age: 35

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Mutation: Shapeshifting

The document went on and on with more information that Victor knew he wouldn't need. He and Morph had worked together on a few jobs in the past. He knew it wouldn't take long to take care of business.

Years ago, Morph had settled down, opening a small bookstore in northern Indiana. He was unmarried and definitely wasn't expecting anyone to want him dead. He simply kept his head down, hid his mutations, and went on with everyday, normal life.

He was cleaning the register counter when he heard the bell ring, indicating a customer entering the store. Without raising his head, he greeted,

"Just let me know if you need anything."

Victor had planned the kill to a T. But when he entered the store, everything changed. An enticing, if it could be simplified to merely that, aroma hung heavy in the air. Just the aroma alone had Victor's pants tightening in the most pleasurable of ways. The animal within him roared, instinctually knowing exactly what the smell signified. It was the scent of his mate, of whom he had given up hope of ever finding. Female ferals were typically killed young, usually by male ferals. Within seconds, he had run to the counter, cleared it, and had Morph pinned against the wall behind it.

Morph clawed at the hand and claws that had him lifted off the ground, eye-to-eye with the predator he knew as from his past. Victor could see the fear in his wide brown eyes. He could smell it permeating the air.

"Victor! What the fuck?!"

"Shut up. If you answer my questions, you may just escape with your life today. There is a girl that, from the smell of it, is in here quite often. Young. And feral. Who is she and where can I find her?" Victor asked, his voice deadly calm.

"Charlie?! What the fuck do you want with her? Girl's barely 18!" Morph choked out, still attempting to put space between him and the talons threatening to slit his throat. Victor leaned closer and sneered into the much smaller man's face.

"Where is she, Morph?"

"She comes in every day after work. Should be here any minute." Victor allowed the man to slide back to his feet. He leaned in close to the smaller man's face.

"I'll be in the back of the store. If you fuck this up, I'll leave you in pieces. Are we clear?" Morph nodded, massaging the indentions Victor's claws had left on his skin.

As Victor stalked to the back of the store, Morph shook his head and muttered, "Lord, forgive me."

Not five minutes later, the bell rang again, signaling another customer. From her scent, Victor could tell it his mate. Her enticing scent filled the room, almost making Victor purr from his hiding spot.

"Jon? Where are you? You'll never guess what happened!" Though Victor couldn't see her, he found himself smiling. Her voice was indeed young and had the slightest southern twang to it.

"What happened, lass?" That voice, with a thick Irish brogue, was not familiar. It definitely wasn't Morph's natural voice.

"Jon! I need to focus! As much as I love seeing and hearing Norman Reedus in Murphy McManus form, this is a serious situation! I can't be distracted by the sexiness of Ireland right now!" Victor found himself growling internally at this. His mate shouldn't be attracted to other males! She was his!

"Alright hon, what is it?" He heard Morph's normal voice answer. He sounded nervous, as he should be.

"Well Hank called! He said-hold on. What is that smell? Are you wearing cologne?" Victor smirked. Of course she could smell him, just as easily as he had smelled her.

"For real, Jon, it smells amazing in here. Like, I don't know, outside? Like the forest. And something else. I can't place it." Victor could hear her inhaling, craving more of his scent. With that he stood up, to see his mate for the first time.

**So that's it. What'd you think?**


	2. Pursuit

**Hello dolls and darlings! Welcome to Chapter 2! Since posting the last chapter, I've gotten two reviews and something like 60 reads. You have no idea how encouraging that is! I've posted other stories on other sites and gotten two reads in a month, so having 60 in like 12 hours over something like 15 different countries is crazy! So like I said before, I'm definitely no expert on the X-Men Universe. Please don't hate me if I make a mistake. Feel free to point it out. Suggestions, questions, reviews etc. are ALWAYS welcome!**

**SO without further ado, Chapter 2! **

Charlie's POV

When she walked into the bookstore, she could barely contain her excitement to tell Jonathan the good news.

"Jon? Where are you? You'll never guess what happened!" Just as she turned her gaze towards the register, she saw Jon shifting into Norman Reedus as he looked in Boondock Saints.

"What happened, lass?" The thick Irish brogue escaped his lips, making her both flush and roll her eyes. Jon knew she couldn't focus when he looked like that.

"Jon! I need to focus! As much as I love seeing and hearing Norman Reedus in Murphy McManus form, this is a serious situation! I can't be distracted by the sexiness of Ireland right now!" He quickly changed back into his natural form, slightly shorter and thinner than his previous state.

"Alright hon, what is it?" Though he seemed nervous, Charlie continued.

"Well Hank called! He said-hold on. What is that smell? Are you wearing cologne?" The scent had hit her like a ton of bricks. Though her mutation gave her heightened senses, she had never smelled anything like this before.

"For real, Jon, it smells amazing in here. Like, I don't know, outside? And something else. I can't place it." She inhaled deeply, trying to place the scent.

"Jon, how do you not smell that? It's like, wow." Then she heard footsteps. Loud, thumping, heavy footsteps. She twisted her head towards the sound, seeing the biggest man she had ever seen stalking towards her. At her 5'5 frame, she would probably reach the middle of his chest. Not only was he tall, he was muscular. She could see the definition of his muscles through the dark button-up and wool coat he wore. He stopped just twenty feet from her.

That's when it hit her. The smell was from him. She glanced down at his hands to see his long, yellow claws. He smirked at her and she could just barely see a glistening fang. His hair was cropped short but he had thick mutton chops. Even from this distance, she could feel his piercing steel gray eyes, as if they were looking straight into her soul. While it was slightly unnerving, Charlie found herself unexplainably attracted to him.

Instinctually, she felt her own, much daintier claws growing longer. He was a feral. And judging by the smell of it, along with what she had been taught of ferals, she was looking at her mate.

She did only what she had been taught to do if she even met a feral, especially a male.

She ran like hell.

She raced out the door, dropped to all fours and ran as she had been taught. She didn't go home, but rather straight for the woods. She could hear her mate behind her, running just as she was. She did manage to put some distance between them after a few minutes. She even jumped over a small creek, hoping the water would throw off her scent, even if just for a few minutes.

When she was sure he was no longer just behind her, she scurried up a tree, hiding within the leaves. The lush branches offered just enough cover that her body was disguised, but she could see.

Lucky for her, the wind was blowing, often changing directions. This would scatter her scent and hopefully confuse her pursuer even more. She slid her phone from her pocket. She dialed the number of the only person who might be able to help her.

Within just a few rings, she heard his deep voice on the other end.

"Charlotte! I have missed talking to you, my dear!"

"Hank!" She whispered into the phone. Obviously, he could hear the panic and fear in her voice.

"Charlotte, what's happened?" His usual, cheery voice was now deadly serious.

"I think my mate found me. And he's chasing me. I'm scared, Hank. I don't know what to do."

"Where are you?"

"In the woods. I'm hiding in a tree."

"Can you get to your car?" Car. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that?!

"Maybe. I don't know where he-" Before she could finish her sentence, a large, rough hand wrapped around her ankle, and threw her from the tree.

She managed to land on her feet, but before she could fully recover, she found herself pinned to the ground. She looked up into steely gray eyes that looked down at her, mocking her. His scent surrounded her, relaxing her when she knew she should be fighting.

"Found you. Now, who's that on the phone?" Charlie had forgotten all about Hank in the few short seconds, but she could hear his voice still yelling into the phone.

Her attacker grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Who is this? And why does my mate feel the need to call you when she's in trouble?" He growled into the phone.

Though the device wasn't pressed against her ear, she could clearly hear the other half of the conversation.

"This is Dr. Henry McCoy. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Well, Doc, this is Victor Creed." She heard Hank go silent on the other end of the line.

"I want to talk to Charlotte. Let me know she's not hurt." Victor's eyes met hers. She peered up at him and said,

"Please. Just let me speak with him." Victor didn't release her hands from the ground. Instead he pulled the phone away from his ear, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hank?"

"My God, Charlotte, are you okay?"

"I think so. Hank, what do I do?" She refused to break eye contact with this behemoth of a man over her. He stared down at her as well, gauging her reaction to the doctor's words.

"Darling-" Victor growled at the pet name.

"There's only one thing to do. Fight like hell." Victor crushed the phone in his grip. Charlie began struggling but her small frame didn't seem to faze the monster on top of her. She lunged, trying to latch onto his throat with her fangs. Then, she got an idea.

With all of her strength, she brought both her knees up to the junction of his legs. With a pained groan, he rolled off small body. She almost felt sorry for the pain she had causing. Every instinct screamed at her to comfort him, but she knew better than that. She scrambled to her feet and ran in the direction of town.

It wasn't long before she reached her small silver Honda, still parked outside of the bookstore. She wrenched open the door, slammed the key in the ignition and sped away. She knew she couldn't go home. She decided to go to Hank's house, hoping he could help her.

After a few hours of driving, she saw that she needed gas. She quickly pulled into a gas station to fill up. As the gas pumped, Charlie noticed a pay phone near the entrance of the gas station store. She ran up, quickly inserted change and dialed Hank's number.

After five or six rings, she finally heard his deep voice.

"McCoy?" He sounded exhausted.

"Hank?"

"My God, Charlotte! Are you okay? Where are you? Is Creed still with you?"

"I'm fine. I got away. I'm at a gas station just past Mansfield, Ohio. I was driving to your house."

"Don't go there. Drive towards North Salem, New York. I'll have someone meet you somewhere along the line. And I'll be here when you arrive."

"But what's in New York?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's a safe place for mutants."

"Hank, I'm not so sure about this."

"Love, when we first met, I suggested that your father took you to the school. Of course, he wanted to stifle your mutation instead of exposing it. He refused to bring you anywhere near the place. But there are people there that can protect you. They can teach you to harness and control your mutation."

"But what about Victor? You told me that once a feral finds his or her mate, nothing will keep them apart. How are they supposed to protect me?"

"I'll be there. Professor Xavier is there. There are dozens here who will be prepared to keep you safe. Also, there is a feral there named Logan. He can keep you safe. He's had…dealings with Victor in the past. There's no one more capable of handling him. He's going to be the one to meet you. Knowing him, he'll meet you before morning."

"Hank, I'm scared."

"Charlotte-your five minutes is up. Please insert one dollar and redial." An automated voice cut in. Charlie leaned her head against the phone terminal, fighting back tears.

"Come on, Charlie. Get yourself together. You can do this."

With that, she hung up the phone and walked back to her car. She got in and drove away, refusing to look back.

**So what'd you think? I'm not entirely sure which direction I'm going to take this in yet so I'm definitely open to suggestions. This will definitely be a Victor/OC story though so...yeah. I guess that's it. **

**Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Crappy Motels and Ignorant Assholes

**Hello again! Let me start off the chapter by saying that I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! 300+ views! For some authors who may be reading this story, that may seem like nothing, but this is really exciting for me! Also, the three reviews I got are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men yadayadayda ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was late when Charlie finally stopped driving due to being unable to keep her eyes open. She quickly pulled off the interstate into a small town called, Brookville. Immediately, she saw a semi-clean looking motel.

She pulled into the parking lot and into the spot closest to the door. She hurried inside, ready to sleep. Walking up to the front desk, she noticed a somewhat shady looking man dozing off behind it. He was slightly overweight and balding. She politely cleared her throat, capturing his attention.

"I need a room for the night."

"Yeah, that'll be $39.99." He grunted at her. She quickly pulled out her debit card and went to hand it to him. However, noticing the sharp white claws on her hand, he pulled away.

"No. We don't accept your kind here." Her claws grew longer in annoyance. The man looked nervous.

"Look, I'll be out of here by 8 tomorrow morning. I won't be causing any trouble."

"I said, we don't allow freaks to stay here." Before she could stop herself, Charlie reached over the counter, grabbed the man by the throat, and yanked him close. She bared her fangs in his face. The blood drained from his face. In that moment, he realized he had made a grave mistake.

"Listen here, asshole. I tried being nice. I've had a shit day and I just want a mattress to sleep on. You are going to take the card, give me a key, and I'll be out of your hair by morning. Are we clear?" His eyes bulged in fear as he nodded his head vigorously.

She gently set him down on his side and slid the plastic card closer to him. He quickly snatched it up and slid a key in her general direction.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She sneered as she grasped her key, then the card he had practically shoved back at her. Walking back outside, she quickly found her room.

Seeing the state of the room, she rolled her eyes. It smelled of sex and sweat and alcohol.

"It's just for tonight, Charlie. You'll survive." Spotting a phone by the bed, she quickly grabbed it, dialing Hank's number.

After a few rings, she heard the man's voice on the other end.

"Please, Charlotte, please be you."

"Yes, it's me, Hank. I'm in a hotel in Brookville, Pennsylvania."

"That's fantastic! I'll let Logan know. Last I heard, he was in Pennsylvania. Hopefully, he'll be close."

"Well if you do talk to him, tell him that there are ignorant assholes in this town and that he should watch his back."

"I'm sorry, my dear. You shouldn't be in this position. Have you seen any signs that Victor is following you?"

"No, if he is, he's keeping his distance pretty well. Hank, who is he?"

"That is a long story. Logan will be able to tell you more about him than anyone else. While you probably don't immediately recognize the name Victor Creed, you might recognize Sabretooth." She felt the blood drain from her face. Sabretooth?

He was the example used when it came to worst-case scenarios. He was a murderer, a rapist, a sadistic psychopath. And he was her mate. Immediately she started sobbing into the phone.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" He paused, as if not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Listen to me, Charlotte. You are not going to die. We'll figure something out. I have to call Logan to inform him of your location. Get some rest, darling."

"Alright." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She was emotionally drained and all she wanted was to fall asleep. Not wanting to get under the blanket provided by the hotel, Charlie simply rested on top. She was asleep in seconds.

She woke up to the door being kicked in. Immediately, she was pinned down to the bed. Expecting to see Victor holding her down, she was slightly surprised to see four men holding her down. One she recognized as the desk clerk.

"You son of a bitch." She growled at him. She struggled, just wanting to get one limb free so she could have an advantage over the four men.

"Get her outside." They lifted her despite her flailing to get away. Outside, they had ropes attached to two vehicles, each facing opposite directions. When she realized what they planned to do to her, she began to struggle even more.

"You fucking pussies! All of you!" With new vigor, she ripped one hand away, scratching the man who had been holding it in the process. She then, swung at the man who held her other hand captive. Panicking, he dropped it, leaving her to crash into the gravel beneath her. She kicked at the last two men, freeing both her legs, simultaneously.

Before she could go any further, she heard a sound that could only be described as metallic. In just a few seconds, a man she immediately identified as feral, had killed her four attackers, stabbing each of them in the chest.

He quickly turned around to face Charlie. It appeared as if he had knives coming from his knuckles. Though she could tell he was feral, he smelled…off. He smelled like metal. As quickly as she had noticed them, the metal claws slid back into his skin.

"You Charlotte?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy that just saved your life, girl."

"I was doing just fine. I assume you're Logan?"

"Just fine, my ass. Let's go. Ol' Blue Butt is going to be pissed if I don't get you back to New York before-" He was cut off by an animalistic roar. Charlie didn't even have time to prepare herself before she saw Victor tackling Logan to the ground. They rolled, biting and scratching at each other. Logan's claws glinted as they swung at Victor.

She was internally battling herself. Her instincts were telling her to run to Victor, to help him in whatever way she could. Her rational self was telling her to help Logan. Finally, she felt the need to get as far away from both of the fighting males as quickly as possible.

A loud, metallic popping sound snapped her from her reverie. Looking at the ground, she saw Victor standing above Logan, whose head was twisted at an awkward angle. Victor turned towards Charlie, his steely gray eyes meeting her own blue eyes. He smirked and stalked toward her. She cursed herself for not running when she had the chance.

"Nowhere to run this time, girl." He grasped her wrist, pulling her into his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent. She found her own nose pressed to his chest, which had her breathing in his scent as well. It wasn't something she could control. She found herself pressing against him, trying to get closer.

"Now we have to get out of here before Jimmy over there heals. I won't have him try to steal you away. But first things first." She looked up at him questioningly. With no hesitation, he jerked her head to the side, and sunk his fangs into her neck. Her world went black as she screamed.

**And that's it for chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! Favorite, follow, review and all that jazz! **


	4. Author's Note

**Hello, my faithful readers!**

**Let me first say this. I never ever expected so many people to read the story! I posted the first chapter on impulse extremely late at night and it kinda progressed from there. So thank you! You'll never know the confidence and inspiration you have given me. **

**Secondly, I realize I have posted 3 chapters in 4 (I think) days. While I would LOVE to keep up that kind of streak, I can't. Currently, I'm on winter break from my freshman year of college, which gives me a bit more spare time than I will have in the spring. So, please, if updates slow down around the 8th (when I go back to school,) which they most likely will, please know that I'm not abandoning the story. I'll just be much busier.**

**Now, I realize that this is coming much too early in the story, but I'm running low on directions to go in. As I said, I posted the first chapter on impulse, immediately after writing it. I don't have a beta. NO ONE knows that I'm writing this. So I'm gonna need some help, if you are willing. **

**I simply need to know in which direction you would like to see the story go in. I'm debating between a few different options. I can **

**A. have Charlie fall in love with Victor, with a small conflict here and there. (Bit boring in my opinion)**

**B. have Charlie fight with Victor every step of the way of their relationship (one I'm leaning towards now)**

**C. Reader's Choice (I'm completely open to suggestion)**

**You guys are my support system of this story. I want you all to enjoy reading it. As much as I love writing, I tend to ramble a bit (obviously.) I don't want anyone getting bored with the story.**

**As I said, I'm completely open to suggestion. Those who know the X-Men universe better than I do (which is most people,) feel free to throw some characters in you would like to see. I'll do my research ;) I have seen all of the movies! So, if a character appears in a movie, please mention which one so I might refresh my memory.**

**Finally, I know I must be sounding a bit like a broken record by now, you guys are AMAZING! Seeing the number of reads and reviews I've gotten so far is heart-warming. So if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review. **

**Thanks lovelies! -Caitlyn **


	5. Strange Environments

**Alright! So this is the second time I've written this extremely long intro because the first time, my tab decided to close. **

**Hi guys! Know that you all are fucking perfect. I was so nervous to see your reactions regarding the note I posted last night. But you guys are fantastic. You gave me a bunch of reviews full of advice and opinions and it has totally helped shape this chapter. **

**To Brigid1318: I'm not entirely sure of my take on Victor yet. I'd like to go slightly in both directions if I can. I don't want him to a complete misogynistic asshole but at the same time, I don't want him to be head-over-heels in love right away. Where's the fun in that? As far as Beast's and Charlie's relationship, it's completely platonic. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. Think of it as an uncle/niece or even a father/daughter relationship. I don't know if I'll pair him up later in the story but it's always a possibility. For whatever reason, I feel uncomfortable making Beast's love interest young. I realize that Victor is WAAAY older than Charlie but I just feel like if I ever do give Beast a mate/love interest, she'll be more...let's say age appropriate. **

**To Shayran: Thanks so much for the suggestions and encouragement. I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far! I will definitely look up Mr. Sinister (some of these villain names make me laugh) in order to determine if that's the direction I'd like to go in. **

**To LoyalAsAViking: I know exactly what you're talking about and you're absolutely right. I've dealt with domestic abuse in the past, so I definitely don't want to make Victor straight-up abusive. Though we do have to remember he is from a different time period yadayadayada. So while Victor will be...let's say a little rough around the edges, I will keep him from being downright abusive. **

**To Lorna Roxen: I love the idea of a love triangle between the three of them. That being said, EVERYONE does it! I don't want to unknowingly copy someone else's work, because it is quite easy to do so, especially on this site. But it is always a possibility. There's literally NO planning going on with these chapters. I'm figuring it out as I go. As soon as it's written, I post it. So while right now, I'm slightly against the idea of a love triangle, it doesn't mean I won't change my mind in the future. Also, concerning another OC. I'd love to go that route on a later story. I'm just worried I'll take on more than I can handle and the story will suffer for it. But as I said, no planning. Literally everything is a possibility at this point. **

**To Soaring Hawk1: It's definitely a struggle. Thank you so much for the encouragement and for being so understanding. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**To everyone that reviewed: THANK YOU! You all are making this story! You're responsible for how far it's gotten so far! I know 4 chapters isn't much but it is for me! Y'all are the best audience I could ever hope to have! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.**

**I put this on my profile, but I know a lot of people don't read those bios, so I'll put it on here. I literally CRAVE constructive criticism. I want you all to have the best story I'm capable of! So, if you see a mistake or would like to make a suggestion concerning my writing style, character development, ANYTHING, please let me know. I may or may not address the issue but I will read every review, message, whatever and consider it. **

**So, on with the story!**

As she opened her eyes, Charlie's hands flew to her neck. There, she felt dried blood and what felt like a scar. Then she realized she was in an unnecessarily large bed. An unnecessarily comfy bed. Not to mention that she was surrounded by Victor's scent, which while that should have been worrying, she found herself much in a much calmer state than she probably should've been. She stumbled out of the bed, searching for a bathroom to examine her neck in.

She found one. Unfortunately, it was already occupied. She froze, standing in the doorway with her hand still on the knob.

Steam hung heavily in the air. However, it did nothing to hide the massive form within the glass shower. Before she could walk out she heard his throaty chuckle.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." Charlie felt herself blush. She practically ran from the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Quickly finding the kitchen, she found a clean rag to clean her neck with. After wetting it and gently brushing it against her neck, Charlie was surprised to find that though the wound had been covered in blood, it was completely healed.

As she finished cleaning the wound she felt large, strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Immediately, her entire body stiffened. Victor's nose buried into her hair again, reminding her of their previous encounter.

"What the hell did you do to my neck?" She seethed, keeping her head, straight forward. She felt one arm leave her waist, so a long claw could trace the mark down her neck. Shivers wracked her body as shocks of pleasure ran through her.

"This makes you mine. No feral will ever question my claim over you." At this, she lost whatever calm she had. She spun around, planted her hands on his chest, and pushed him back with all of her might. This only managed to space them about a foot apart however. It was then that she noticed that Victor was barefoot and shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips. For a moment, she had to think about why she was upset.

"How fucking dare you?! I'm not yours, Victor Creed! I will never be yours!" She growled at him. He smirked down at her.

"That mark says differently, frail." She felt her claws grow longer than they ever had before.

"I'm not a _fucking _frail." She hissed.

"Ooh the kitten does have claws." She snapped. She leapt at him, almost expecting to do some damage. He caught her mid-air and with no hesitation, spun and flung her across the room. She managed to land in a crouch, most likely due to her mutation.

"You don't want to fight this fight, kitten. We both know you won't win." He warned her. She could see Victor's own claws growing to impossible lengths. She could smell his anger, his annoyance. But she could also smell his arousal. She decided to change tactics.

She rose up on her feet, sending him a smirk of her own. She strutted up to him, attempting to look sexy. By his scent and the look on his face, she was doing a damn fine job of it. She gave him her best bedroom eyes, biting her lower lip. At the same time that she placed both hands on his bare chest, she felt his hands on her hips, his claws digging into her hips. While she expected this to hurt, it felt….right, almost.

She dragged one hand down his chest, over his stomach, and down to the waistband of his sweats. Barely slipping her fingers inside, she pulled him ever closer, discreetly sliding her left leg between his.

"But Victor, there's something you're forgetting." She practically whimpered, knowing that it would draw him in. Taking the bait, he gave her a crooked grin, showing off one of his killer fangs.

"And what's that?" He growled at her, sending shocks of arousal through her. Reminding herself to focus, she brought her knee up with all the force she could muster. The result was immediate. Victor dropped to his knees, clutching his beloved family jewels.

Feeling cocky now, Charlie brought one pearly white claw up his neck and beneath his chin, directing his face up to meet her eyes.

"I'm a feral. No one, tells me what to do. And no one, will ever claim me." With a shove to the ground for good measure, Charlie sprinted out of the house.

Seeing a gorgeous black Camaro in the driveway, she smiled to herself.

"Ooh, shiny." She immediately jumped into the driver's seat, thrilled to see that the keys were in the ignition. As she started the car, she chuckled to herself.

"Oh Victor, don't you know never to leave the keys in the car? It'll get stolen." She sped off, following signs that eventually led her to the freeway. After an hour of driving, she noticed a phone in the center cup holder.

"Thank God!" She shouted as she picked it up, quickly dialing Hank's number. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"McCoy."

"Hank!"

"Charlotte? Do you even realize how worried we've been? How worried I've been?"

"Hank, I woke up around two hours ago. Last thing I remember, is watching Victor and your boy, Logan fighting. When he lost, quite quickly I might add, Victor bit me and I passed out."

"I want you to pull over. I assume you're driving and Victor isn't with you. I'll have the team take the jet to wherever you are and we'll have you here within a couple of hours."

"Okay, I passed a giant field a few miles back. I'll turn the car around and park there."

"Perfect. I hope to see you soon, Charlotte. Stay safe."

"That's always been the goal, Hank."

Parked in the grass, Charlotte expected 'the team' to take much longer than an hour to arrive. Hearing the jet from inside the car before she saw it, she quickly turned the car off and stepped outside.

It took a few minutes for the jet to land. When it did, Logan stomped out in a leather jumpsuit. Charlie had to bite back her laughter.

"Come on, kid. We don't have all day." As Charlie boarded the jet, she hissed in Logan's direction.

"I'm _not _a kid. Nice outfit by the way." She quickly found a seat and slipped on the attached seat belt. Across from Charlie, sat a girl around her age. She was really pretty with large brown eyes. She had long brown hair with a snow white streak right in the front. She too had the leather outfit on. She grinned at Charlie and said,

"I'm Rogue. It's great to finally meet you." Her southern accent was thick, but she sounded sincere. Logan stomped past them, choosing a seat closer to the front of the jet.

"I'm Charlie. I can't even tell you how relieved I am that I'm actually getting away from here." Rogue nodded.

"I understand. I've had my run-in with Sabre before."

"It's over and done with, that's all that counts. I love your hair by the way." Rogue subconsciously ran her finger along the white streak.

"Thank you." Her tone hinted that she didn't feel like talking about it. She quickly continued though.

"Scott and Storm are flying. And you've met Logan from what I hear."

"Yeah, we've met." Charlie didn't mention the fact that Logan was kinda dead last she saw him.

"So anyway, the Professor is kinda anxious to meet you. Beast has been freaking out the past few days, not that we blamed him. No one really knew what to expect. We were just told that Sabre was out for his niece."

"Yeah, it all happened so quickly. One second I was going to see a friend, next second, I'm running for my life."

"Alright, enough girl talk. I'm exhausted so y'all can shut it until we get back to the school." Logan growled at them. Charlie and Rogue both rolled their eyes at the same time, but kept quiet anyways.

An hour later, the jet was landed and everyone was walking towards the giant mansion. Charlie had been introduced to both Scott, better known as Cyclops, and Storm. She found both to seem to be genuinely good, caring people. As they approached the front door, it swung open to reveal a bald man in a wheelchair.

He did not look pleased.

"Charlotte, my name is Charles Xavier."

"Please, call me Charlie, sir."

"Charlie, I realize that these past few days have been very trying for you. However, certain circumstances have arisen that you should probably be aware of before you settle in." At this, no other than Victor Creed walked out of the mansion, with that damned smirk on his face.

"Hello again, Charlie."

**What'd you guys think? Let me know! Depending how the next few days go, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up this weekend. I'd like to get out at least 3 more before Christmas.**


	6. The Lesser of Two Evils

**Hello my lovely readers! So, I was advised that my chapters were a bit short and my descriptions were a little lacking. So, as of last night 12-20, I went back into all the old chapters and just fixed some things here and there. I didn't change or add anything particularly important. If you want to go back and reread, feel free to do so, but you won't miss anything if you don't.**

**As far as the length of the chapters, I like to post fairly often. Which will be much more difficult if I have to double or even triple the length per chapter. Also, I know it must drive some people crazy, but I kinda love leaving you guys wanting for more. Which, judging by the reviews, I seem to be doing a pretty good job of doing so. ;) I feel most comfortable writing at the length I am, but if the common consensus is that the chapters should be longer, I will do my best to make them longer. Know that it will take longer to post if I do that though! But anyways, on to happier topics! **

**Again you guys, wow! 1,400 reads and 22 reviews! You guys are FANTASTIC! **

**So writing this chapter took a bit longer than expected, sorry for the wait! But, hopefully, it will be worth the wait! **

**So here we go!**

She froze. She didn't know what else she could do. After being reassured that this place, this school, would be a safe place, she was staring at the one thing, the one person she had ever been truly frightened of. It was actually Logan who reacted first. She heard the telltale sound of his claws extending.

"What the hell is this?" Charles sighed. Charlie could tell he was trying to prevent any conflict, especially one that could damage the school, or even someone inside.

"Victor wishes to speak to you, alone, Charlie. He has given his word that he will be on his best behavior." Charlie found herself laughing at this. Everyone around her looked at her like she had lost her mind. She sputtered out,

"His best behavior? How good could his best possibly be?" Charles cracked a small smile at this.

"He has assured me that he will be a perfect gentleman."

"I'm glad that you trust him, sir. However, I'll need more convincing than that, no offense. I need to see Hank before I speak with anyone." Logan spoke again.

"We've been trying to get her away from this animal for three days! And you just want to hand her over?" Charlie felt a leather-clad hand slide into hers. She looked over to see Rogue, smiling reassuringly at her, though she looked quite nervous herself.

It was then that Hank finally made an appearance. Charlie couldn't control herself. She sprinted towards him, crashing into him. Though he stumbled back slightly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller woman in a fatherly hug.

As she pulled away, she noticed Hank eyeing the scar on the side of her neck. He ran a knuckle down it. Unlike Victor's touch, this didn't soothe or arouse her, but rather made her feel uncomfortable and almost violated. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie could see Victor struggling to restrain himself.

"Well it's permanent. You've started the process. I hope you're proud of yourself, Victor." Hank said somberly.

"Oh, don't worry, I am. Now get your hairy blue paws off my mate." Victor growled.

"What process?" Charlie asked.

"Perhaps this conversation should be held elsewhere?" Charles suggested.

"I agree." Hank answered. Charles led Charlie, Victor, and Hank to a spacious office. Charles wheeled himself behind his desk. Hank walked around to stand beside him and began.

"When Victor bit you, he began the mating process. The mark, as far as I can tell, is permanent."

"So, what does this mean for me?" Charlie lowered herself into a chair, needing to process the information being given to her.

"Approximately a week after the time you were bitten, you're going to go into heat. When this happens, you'll be in a constant state of…arousal, until your needs are met. Your body will give off pheromones that will render you irresistible to any feral. It could even affect non-feral men as well. After you've mated, you will be bonded to whoever it was that you mated with." Hank was uncomfortable speaking of this. Charlie may not have been his by blood, but he viewed her as a daughter. Charlie was in shock.

"And what if I don't, um, mate? What if I lock myself away, what would happen?"

"You'd die." Victor finally spoke. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair, softly scraping her claws over her scalp as she went.

"Alright, then. What if I mate with someone other than Victor?" She asked. In a flash, Victor was hovering over Charlie, his claws wrapped around her throat. Not tightly enough to do any real damage, but enough to act as a warning.

"Ain't gonna happen." He growled down at her.

"It was merely a question, Victor. Calm down." Charlie answered, her tone void of any hope. When he didn't remove his hand, Charlie reached up and laid her hand on his wrist. She just barely squeezed it, as if reassuring him. He pulled his hand away, softly dragging his claws against her mark in the process.

Hank and Charles watched in awe at the exchange. It was obvious that there was a connection between the two already, regardless if either one directly realized it.

"Describe this bond to me."

Hank was at a loss. His research was all hypothetical. He himself was not mated, nor had he witnessed the relationship between fully bound mates. It was Victor who had the answer.

"Mates usually have the same mutations. That's why your mark healed so quickly. You've already gained my healing factor. Other than that, I don't know. What the hell does it matter? In one week, we'll be mated, end of story. You're stuck with me, kitten." Tears rushed to Charlie's eyes. What had she done to deserve such a fate?

"May I speak to Victor? Alone, please?" pleaded Charlie. Charles' eyes were filled with sympathy.

"Of course. We'll be close by, should you need us." He responded, sending a look of warning in Victor's direction. Both Hank and Charles quickly left the room. Victor stood to Charlie's left, gauging her reactions.

She sat there, in the soft leather chair, just staring ahead. She didn't know what to say. What could be said? She didn't have a choice in the matter.

"So what's it gonna be, kitten?" She softly shook her head, smiling ruefully to herself.

"My choice is be raped or die. Both choices suck. But I'm not going to give up my entire life for one night of hell."

"Jesus, kitten. It ain't gonna be rape. Trust me, I've raped before. It ain't gonna be bad."

She scoffed at his words.

"I'm sorry, is your half-assed attempt to make me feel better supposed to work? 'It ain't gonna be bad?' Are you joking?" Victor found himself getting more and more annoyed with her. He quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. She stumbled into his chest. With no warning, he picked up her small body and placed her on an empty space on the edge of Xavier's desk. Before Charlie could question his actions, Victor slammed his lips into hers.

Her mind went blank. But the second that his lips moved against hers, her instincts took over where her thoughts had abandoned her. Immediately, she slipped her hands into his cropped hair, dragging nails against his scalp, just as she had done to herself earlier. The kiss wasn't gentle. It was rough and animalistic. Victor sharply nipped at her lower lip, demanding entrance. As she tentatively opened her mouth, he thrust his tongue in, quickly establishing dominance.

Victor's hands were at her waist, massaging her hips. Though it wasn't an overly sexual action, it was driving Charlie wild. A small, breathy moan escaped her, only to be stifled by Victor's lips on hers. He pulled away from her lips only to drag his lips down her jaw to the mark on her neck. The moment that his lips connected with it, Charlie's hips bucked of their own accord. She gasped out,

"Victor!" She felt him smirking against her neck before pulling away to meet her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and he could smell her arousal in the air. He looked pretty damn proud of himself.

"Now tell me, kitten. Did that feel like hell to you?"

**Whew! Not gonna lie, writing those last couple paragraphs was *ahem* difficult. ;) I hope you all enjoyed! Follow, fave, review, and all that good stuff! **


	7. Author's Note 2 (Don't Hate Me!)

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been forever (okay, a little over a week) since I published a chapter. When I said I wanted 3 chapters out before Christmas, I forgot a very important detail. **

**My sister was coming into town. Let me explain Riley a little bit. She's 10, so naturally, she's the biggest snoop ever, especially towards me, her older and only sister. She and my oldest brother (I have 5) like to team up to make my life hell. A living hell. (Ha, Beetlejuice reference) **

**Not only that, but we share a room when I stay at my parents' house, which is my only option as the dorms aren't open yet. **

**I can't write smut (or anything even slightly smutty for that matter) when she could see. The girl is weird enough as it is (has anyone dealt with a NORMAL 10-year-old EVER?!) I don't need to have to explain the material that I'm writing. **

**She leaves on Saturday though, and the dorms open back up on the 5th. I can promise I'll have at least one up by the night of the 5th. Pinky promise. **

**So, about the story. I'm THINKING (this is all tentative) that I'm going to have one, maybe two, three at the MOST chapters between the point we're at now, and the first (because if I do one, there will be more) smut scene. **

**Now let me tell you a bit about me. I'm eighteen, and I've never *ahem* "done the deed." Now, that being said, I've messed around and whatnot, so I'm not completely clueless or anything. So, I'm more than slightly nervous about writing my first scene. Also, I've read probably more than my fair share of smut on this site. So, I have a basic idea, of what I'll write. But, there's always room for improvement, which is where you, my lovely readers, come in! **

**If there are any authors reading this story (or hell even just readers) or might have any tips, PM me! I would prefer a PM just because I don't want there to be any spoilers in the reviews. **

**Well now that that lovely bit is over (ha, I'm a blushing virgin...it's late guys, everything seems more funny than it probably is) I'd like to say thanks for being patient. I know I HATE waiting for my favorite stories (check out my favorites, they're FANTASTIC) so I'm sorry for making you all wait for this long. **

**To my reviewers: Thank you all so much for the encouragement. It means the world. I was reading a Game of Thrones story the other day (any other fans?) that had over 40 chapters, and like 19 reviews. So thank you for the feedback that you guys graciously give every chapter. **

**Now, of course, I'm constantly coming up with new ideas for stories. Next one I write is definitely (most likely) going to be a Boondock Saints story, most likely a Connor/OC/Murphy, because who doesn't love the idea of two incredibly sexy Irish twins sharing them? **

**After that, who knows? I'm so boy-crazy, I don't even know where to start. I'm literally "in love" (my term for incredibly attracted to, only when in comes to actors though) with SOOOOOOO many actors and characters. So, my question to you all is, are there any stories (ALL with whoever/OC pairings,because preexistent pairings are boring) that you're dying to see? I'm a huge movie buff so if you give me a movie(or tv show)/character, I'll either know it or will be willing to watch it. Here are some tentative ideas.**

**Mac/OC (from Red Canyon, shitty movie, but for whatever reason, we love Norman's character anyways)**

**Loki/OC (any Hiddlestoners out there?)**

**Captain Jack Sparrow/OC (Who doesn't love him?)**

**Joker(Heath Ledger)/OC**

**Jonathan Rhys Meyers in literally ANYTHING/OC (if you don't know who this guy is, my God, you are missing out. And he SINGS! Look up "This Time" on Youtube...guarantee your ears will orgasm)**

**Daryl Dixon/OC (Norman, why must you be so damn perfect?!)**

**Ramsay Snow/OC (would be difficult considering his role in Game of Thrones, but like Mac, I can't help but be attracted to him and disgusted at the same time.)**

**So that's it for now. Sorry for my delay in updating, I do hope you'll forgive me. So review (or PM, your choice) for story ideas. Definitely PM (PLEASE!) for smut scene tips. Alright, lovelies (I always want to say 'ladies' but there could be some male readers...are you out there boys?) have a restful night. Expect updates within a week!**

**Love you guys! **


	8. First Night in a Strange Place

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Again, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. Like I said in my previous author's note, my sister was in town and I don't feel comfortable writing with her around. **

**So wow! 81 followers! You guys, I never expected this story to be so well-received. Know that you guys are the reason this story is progressing. You guys are THE best.**

**To Shayran16: Thanks for understanding the struggle of children running around! A lot of people on this site seem to be Sandor/Sansa shippers. I personally can't do it and I can't figure out why. It's just a weird relationship to me :P I watched the majority of the first season of Vikings, which I really liked so maybe, if I ever get the chance to rewatch it and catch up to the current season (2 or 3, not sure which lol) I could write a story, at least a oneshot for it. I've heard good things about Black Sails too so maybe I'll have to watch that one as well. As far as the length of this story, I plan on it going for a while, maybe 20 or so chapters? I'm still not quite sure of the direction I'll be going in so I can't give any for sure information but I hope this story will be fairly long. And after I get some of my other ideas out of my system with the other fandoms, I'd LOVE to write another Victor/OC story. Thanks for the continued support! :)**

**To the guest who left 3 reviews (I assume you're the same person but if it was several, I apologize): I will do my best to keep Charlie from being a brat and from Victor being a pussy lol as far as school starting back up, it's not too bad. I've been at home for a month and I'm going crazy! It'll be good to get away from the parents for a few weeks. I tried reading some Bane stories, just to see how I might feel about writing one. I'm a Tom Hardy fan so I was completely open to the idea. However when I was reading, I don't know I just felt uncomfortable lol maybe it's the mask, I don't know, but unless I see another story that changes my perception (any suggestions?) I don't see myself writing one in the near future. I'm a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan! Legolas is definitely my favorite, but the other characters you named are also extremely great. I may not be able to write a full story for each of them, but I'd love to publish some oneshots in the future if inspiration strikes. Thanks for the support and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**To Rosmund Chadwick: Thanks for the support! I was really worried about how people would react to the wait but I'm glad you get it and support the decision of not writing with a 10-year old running around. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I tried to get the chapter out as soon as possible! **

**To Rasha007: I'm trying to think from Victor's POV, which can be difficult being as I'm clearly not a 200+ year old man with a mutation that makes him bloodthirsty and sexy ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**This chapter isn't super long but I hope y'all will enjoy it! Hopefully, I'll have another chapter out within the next couple of days. **

That night, Charlie sat on her bed, taking in the surroundings of the room she had been given. It wasn't large, but it wasn't uncomfortably small either. The walls were soft gray color with black and red accents placed sporadically around the room. She had been permitted to sleep in the hall typically reserved for teachers, due to the fact that she wasn't a student. Victor had been given this same privilege. His room was just across the hall, not that he hadn't tried to stay with her.

Just before taking the shower that had lasted almost an hour, Charlie had realized it had been several days since her last one. Her brown hair hung limply at her shoulders and her skin was covered in a layer of dirt. She took extra care to shave every inch of her body that required it, along with washing her hair and body…twice.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. She answered,

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Rogue with a bowl. She smiled and answered,

"You look much better. Anyways, I brought you dinner. I hope you like chicken and dumplings." Before Charlie could answer, her stomach let out a loud growl. Both girls laughed as Rogue handed Charlie the steaming bowl before sitting down next to her.

Charlie practically inhaled the meal. It had been days since she had had any sort of real food that hadn't been from a drive-through window. Rogue laughed at her fervor.

"So, Logan explained the mating process to me." Charlie froze. She angled her body towards Rogue, whose eyes were filled with sympathy for her new-found friend.

"Yeah. Did he tell you what would happen if I didn't go through with it?" Rogue nodded. She grabbed the now-empty bowl from Charlie hands, setting it to the side. She grasped her hand, unable to hug the girl.

"Dr. McCoy's trying to find a way around it, you know? He has been since he got here." Charlie smiled ruefully.

"As fantastic as it would be to be able to get around it, I don't think it will happen. The way they explained it to me is like 'love at first sight.' Except it's not love. It's a compulsion to have someone…completely. Even if Hank finds a cure, or a way to delay the process or whatever, I still have to handle Victor. He feels this compulsion. He's not letting me go anytime soon." Rogue seemed confused.

"Why don't you feel that way about him? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"Men and women ferals are different. It's just the way we're designed. Men hunt, women escape. But, also, I haven't marked Victor. He feels the bond because he's accepted me, fully. That's what the mark is. It's like putting a ring on someone's finger. But as of right now, he's just forced a ring on my hand. I don't want it, and I certainly don't want to be tied to him for the rest of our lives, however long that may be. If I were to mark him, I would feel the same pull he does." Rogue remained quiet. She was searching her mind, looking for some overlooked detail that might just help her friend. Charlie smiled.

"Let's talk about something else. What's your mutation?" The question caught Rogue off-guard. She pulled her hand away from Charlie's and slipped the glove off.

"I absorb other people's powers. But it can kill them if I touch them. That's why I've got the gloves." Charlie didn't offer sympathy. Sympathy does no good when the problem is a part of you. So amount of crying, or medicine, or therapy can change it.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward. Rogue slipped her glove back on her hand, grasping Charlie's again, studying her claws. They were a soft ivory, each extending about an inch past her fingertips. As Rogue stared at them, Charlie willed them to grow longer.

"Does it hurt when they grow? Logan's hurt, but they're coming up between his fingers.

"It doesn't hurt, as long as I don't try to make them too long. I tried once, just to see how far I could get them, and my fingers started bleeding." Rogue nodded and looked at her face. Charlie bared her teeth lightly, exposing her slightly elongated canines.

"Logan doesn't have those." Rogue noted.

"No, he doesn't. But Victor does. Apparently, whatever power it is that decided all this mate mumbo jumbo gives mates the same mutations, for the most part at least. Me and Victor both have the nails. And the fangs. And he's more…animalistic. Like me."

"But you seem so normal!"

Charlie laughed at that.

"As normal as a mutant can be right? I'm just more in-tune with that side of me than my humanity. Victor is as well, obviously. The only difference is that I still try to retain some amount of my humanity. He doesn't seem to care too much about it." As she finished explaining this, Charlie let out a huge yawn.

"Oh goodness, look at me, keeping you up. I'll let you sleep." Rogue exclaimed as she quickly left the room. Charlie sighed, knowing that she should get some sleep. She quickly got beneath the thick black comforter, facing away from the door. Within minutes, she was asleep.

When Charlie opened her eyes, it was still dark within the room. She couldn't have been asleep long, yet she found herself to be extremely relaxed and well-rested. It was then that she noticed two things: she was extremely warm and she was pinned down by a large weight flung over her side. She immediately recognized the scent as her mate's.

With great difficulty, she rolled over to see Victor sleeping peacefully. While she wanted to throw him from her bed and room, something stopped her. It was as if she physically couldn't bring herself to pull this hulking beast of a man from his slumber. The permanent smirk he usually wore was wiped from his face. It made him seemed much more innocent, almost gentler.

As she rolled back over onto her side, she felt Victor simultaneously slide closer and pull her into him, effectively placing her back flush against his chest. His breathing had not changed, indicating that he was still fast asleep. Against her wishes, she felt her lips pulling up into a small smile. She relaxed into his massive form, finding sleep once again.

**So that's it! What'd y'all think? I know this was a little bit of a filler chapter but I hope it offers a little bit of insight into the whole mating bond thing. Please review!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year again! **


	9. A Rough Morning

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So it only took me three days this time. Today was my first day back from winter break so I can't guarantee update speed. Hopefully I'll have another one out by Sunday. **

**To Shayran16: You're a much better student than I am. Once I see a new chapter has been posted, nothing's stopping me. But I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**To LoyalAsAViking: I know exactly what you're talking about! It's a little annoying that so many are such brats. Gets a little repetitive. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**To Rasha007: Yeah I've read plenty of THOSE types of stories. Thanks for the tip...hopefully I followed through with the advice in this chapter. **

**To the guest who suggested a blog: No offense, but I barely have enough time to do my schoolwork, and go to work, and write the chapters. I definitely don't have time for a blog. I may set up a Twitter for them though...not quite sure yet.**

**Alright, here's chapter 7! **

When she opened her eyes, Charlie was alone. The spot that Victor had previously occupied was cool, indicating he had been awake for a while. She quickly got up and made the bed. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair in the attached bathroom.

After slipping on some yoga pants and a tshirt that Rogue had lent her, Charlie left the room, not bothering to slip on shoes. Having been given a small tour the day before, Charlie managed to find the kitchen fairly quickly. Sitting at the bar was Rogue, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well good morning, sleepyhead!" Rogue exclaimed. Charlie smiled. She found a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. She found creamer in the fridge, quickly adding that to the cup. She leaned against the counter, looking at Rogue.

"Do you know what I'm supposed to do, being that all my clothes are still in Indiana? And my car is in Pennsyvania?"

"Well, we've got your car. Logan had one of the teachers pick it up. As far as your stuff, you'll probably get it whenever you leave."

"Leave? Where am I going?" Charlie was genuinely confused. Professor Xavier had told her she was welcome to stay as long as she had wanted. She had planned to stay for at least a few days to catch up with Hank.

"Victor said that y'all were leaving. I assumed that y'all had talked after I'd left or earlier this morning." Rogue answered. Charlie made a face and quickly downed her coffee, placing the cup in the dishwasher.

She smelled the air, trying to pinpoint her mate. She quickly caught his scent, which led to the backyard. As she stormed from the kitchen, Charlie heard Rogue following her. Going outside, Charlie realized Victor's scent led into the trees. She spun around to look at Rogue.

"You might wanna stay here. I have a feeling it's gonna get bad." Charlie wasn't just angry. She was livid. She was planning on giving Victor hell when she found him.

"Good luck, darlin'." Rogue said, with a small smile on her face. Charlie spun and jogged into the woods. Losing sight of the mansion, she found a small clearing.

"Victor!" A few seconds later, Victor strolled into the clearing across from her. He wore a thin wife beater that stretched across his muscles. He had his signature smirk on his face.

"Well, Kitten, you didn't have to yell. What can I help you with?" His tone oozed cockiness. Charlie had a hard time believing that this was the same man who had snuck into her bed the night before.

"What is this I hear about us leaving?"

"Exactly what you heard. We're leaving." Victor's tone was smug. Charlie struggled to contain her emotions, which at the moment, were making her want to tear Victor to pieces. She stormed up to Victor, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"No! You've already made me leave my home. I'm staying here." Charlie ground out.

"Really, Kitten? What happens when your heat sets in? You've only got three, maybe four days left. What happens when you're _begging_ me to fuck your brains out? When I slide into your heat the first time? You really want to be surrounded by a bunch a frails? 'Cause trust me. It ain't gonna be quiet. You'll be _screaming._" Victor sneered down at her. Though his crude words disgusted her, she felt arousal pounding through her body, straight to her core.

Victor inhaled deeply, his smirk growing even larger. In a second, Victor had picked up Charlie's lithe form, spun around, and pinned her against a tree. Her legs tightened around his hips instinctively. Her hands came to rest on his chest.

Victor leaned in, just barely placing his lips against her ear.

"You getting' excited, Kitten? Maybe we won't wait until your heat comes. Maybe we'll start right now." With this, he ground his hips against her. Charlie's breath hitched. With her last bit of sanity, she pushed weakly against his broad chest. Without pulling away, Victor managed to capture both of her small wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Victor, please. No." She begged him. He pulled away slightly, only to focus his attentions on the mark that marred her neck. As his breath danced across the skin, Charlie felt her mind go blank.

"You want it, Kitten. You just gotta' let go first. Just let the animal take over. It's just so. Much. Fun." Victor enunciated each word with a harsh suck on her mark. Simultaneously, Charlie bucked her hips, feeling his arousal against her, and moaned loudly.

"Victor, w-wait p-please. We'll leave. J-just let me wait." Charlie pleaded, feeling tears well up. Victor pulled away, locking eyes with her. He leaned in close, making sure he held her full, undivided attention.

"You don't cry. You're no fuckin' frail. You're above that. _We_ are above that." He growled into her face. She nodded shakily. He leaned back slightly.

"Fine, we'll wait. But trust me on this, _Charlie, _the minute, the second, you're heat kicks in, you're mine. No pleases are gonna help you then. We clear?" She nodded again. Victor dropped her. Her body slid down the rough bark. It caught on her shirt, causing it to dig into her back. She was just barely caught herself in times to keep herself from dropping to the ground.

Victor stalked off in the direction of the mansion. As he neared the edge of the clearing, he stopped, turning his head to the side without fully looking back at Charlie's form against the tree.

"Best hurry up, Kitten. We leave in an hour." As he stomped from the clearing, Charlie allowed herself to drop to the ground. She didn't cry. She was still too shocked by Victor's reaction to her tears.

She just stared at the edge of the clearing, the spot where Victor had previously stood. She sat, wondering how her morning had deteriorated so quickly.

**Alright, what'd you think? **

**Just a quick note: I know I always ask for reviews, but I don't want anyone to feel obligated to do so. I'll never not post a chapter because no one reviewed on the last one. So, if you'd like to review, please feel free to do so. If not, don't worry about it!**


	10. It Ain't Easy

**Hey dolls!**

**I know this chapter is coming out quickly, but what can I say? I was inspired. **

**To Shayran16, Lynn Stark, and Rasha007: This chapter's direction was largely influenced by y'all's reviews. I've kinda been toying with a Victor's POV chapter and this is my best attempt. So thank you for the inspiration and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.**

**So I don't know how many of you guys have Twitter (I would assume most of you do though.) I just set one up for this account. The username is TMIMHfanfiction and the name on it is TheMonstersInMyHead. The picture is "Keep Calm and Write Fanfiction." Feel free to follow. There you can ask questions, DM me, whatever. **

Victor threw what few belongings he had into a duffle bag. He was fuming.

_Fucking mate bullshit. Stupid fucking girl. She'll learn who the alpha is quickly. _Other violent thoughts filled his brain. With each one, Victor became more and more angry. He wanted to kill something. He needed to kill something. The bloodlust was driving him crazy. As he contemplated this, a firm knock sounded against the door.

He strode to the door, flinging it open, only to find Hank McCoy staring back at him, just barely shorter than himself.

"Yes, Victor, may I speak with you? Privately?" The man's words sounded strained. Victor stood to the side.

"Make yourself at home, doc."

Hank walked into the room, allowing Victor to shut the door behind him.

"I hear that you and Charlotte are set to leave today." Hank stated. Victor growled internally at hearing his mate's name. When he didn't respond, Hank continued.

"I realize that as a male feral, it must seem that I pose some sort of threat to you and your claim on Charlotte. I want you to know that I've known her since she was twelve years old. There's no…attraction there." Hank looked uncomfortable which gave Victor confidence.

"Alright, doc. We through here?"

"Not quite. I was curious: has Charlotte accepted you as her mate?" Hank worded his question carefully, but in a way that he knew would catch Victor's attention.

"That's none of your business." Victor growled.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

"Is there a point?"

"Victor, I realize that you were brought up in a completely different time than most. Different things were expected of men and their women two hundred years ago. I understand that. That being said, Charlotte is eighteen. Just barely an adult. Not only is she dealing with the radical differences between the two of you, but she's also attempting to do so as an adult. She's at a bit of loss right now." Victor was silent, absorbing each word.

"Within just a few days, she's been chased from her home, marked by a man she's been taught to fear her entire life as a mutant, kidnapped by this man, and now she's been confronted with the fact that within just a few days, she'll be bound to this man for the rest of her life, which very well could be several hundred years." Again, Victor was silent.

"She's scared, Victor. And you're taking her away from the only semblance of support and family that she has left, however small that may be. With good reason. I completely support the reasoning behind you taking her back to Canada, I presume. But you have to talk to her. Discuss things with her. I'd be willing to bet that you know more about ferals than most. Explain things to her. She only knows about what she feels, which is the biological need to run and hide from male ferals. If you explain to her your side, I'd bet she'd be much more…willing, shall we say, to follow you...to accept you." With this Hank went to leave the room. With his hand on the door, he stopped and said.

"Also, all of her belongings are still in her home in Indiana. You might want to consider going there before you take her to your home, or wherever it is that you plan on taking her." Hank left the room, leaving the door open. Victor dropped onto his bed in deep thought.

Victor sat there for nearly half an hour before he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see his mate standing in the doorway. She had her head down. She looked broken. Weak. It disgusted Victor to see his mate in such a way.

"I've said my goodbyes. I'm ready to go if you are." Her voice was quiet, yet filled with resentment. While Victor could smell her anger, he also smelled fear. She looked ready to bolt, yet too scared to take the first step.

"Come 'ere, Kitten. Shut the door behind ya." As she heard his deep voice, Charlie's head shot up, her eyes wide with panic. She slowly took a few steps in, silently pushing the door shut. She stopped in front of him, staring at the wall behind him. She didn't want to look into his eyes.

Victor looked at her. Really looked at her for the first time. Her hair was brown and stopped just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale, a creamy white. She had meat on her bones, something for him to grab onto. She had an ample chest. While she was taller than some, she was still much shorter than him when he stood to his full height.

"Look at me, Kitten." She sighed, lowering her eyes to his. Her blue eyes meeting his gray. Victor saw just how beautiful she was. How truly innocent his mate was. Without warning, he pulled her into his lap. She stiffened, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Kitten, I know this ain't something that you're used to." Shock, unadulterated shock, shone in her eyes. Of all the things she could have anticipated Victor saying, that was not one of them.

"But, know that this ain't easy for me either." Victor said, his words unsure.

"Really, Victor? Explain to me how difficult this is for you. I'm dying to know." The bitterness in her own voice shocked even her, but it made Victor smirk. There was the spirit that he loved to see.

"See, that's what I like about you, Kitten. Even when you're terrified, don't try to deny it, you are, and with good reason, you've got fire in you." The odd compliment made Charlie blush slightly. He smirked at that.

"Alright, so it ain't as bad for me as it is for you. I'll give you that. But that don't mean it's fun. Well, listening to them little sounds you make when you're excited, that's fun." Charlie's cheeks grew even redder at his words.

"The point, Victor?" She asked, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"The point is, is that if you're willin' to try to accept this whole mate bullshit, then I'll try to be more-" Before he could finish his statement, Charlie crashed her lips into his. The action surprised both of them. Before the situation got too heated, Charlie pulled away, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll try, Victor. That's all I can promise. But trust me on this. If you ever, I mean ever, treat me like you did earlier, I'll kill you." Her words made him laugh. It surprised Charlie. It wasn't a sneer, but a genuine laugh.

"You can try, Kitten. Doubt you could, but it'd be an interesting attempt. Now, it's been brought to my attention that you have some stuff at your house."

She nodded, a bit confused by his questioning.

"Is there anything there, you can't bear to live without?"

"There's some sentimental stuff. You know, pictures, things like that." She explained. He sighed, slightly annoyed with her extremely human answer.

"Alright, Kitten. Let's go get your stuff."

**So, what'd you think? Feel free to review (or not) and feel free to follow TMIMYfanfiction on Twitter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out within a few days.**


	11. On the Road Again

**Hey guys! I know it's been almost two weeks since I posted a chapter, and I'm so sorry. ****I've had the worst writer's block in the history of forever!****However, I KNOW this chapter will make up for it ;) **

**So, no extra long author's note this chapter, let's just get straight to the good stuff, shall we? **

It seemed as if they'd been driving for eternity. In reality, they'd been driving for nearly six hours, still an impressive feat in itself. Victor had refused to let her drive, though the small vehicle belonged to her. He actually looked quite uncomfortable in the small vehicle.

"Victor, let's switch. You can lay back the entire trip in the passenger seat and once we get to Indiana, we can switch for my dad's truck."

"Kitten, if you ask to switch one more time, I'm stuffing you in the trunk." He seethed.

"Okay, I was just trying to help. Jesus Christ!" She slammed her seat back and threw her arm over her eyes. She felt the car jerk to the right and stop much too quickly to be considered safe. Charlie pushed up on her elbows to see that Victor had pulled the car onto the shoulder of the highway. She looked at Victor to see that he was gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles were white.

"Wanna explain why we're on the side of the road?" Charlie knew she was being a bitch, but she didn't care. Without a word, Victor flung the door open and got out of the car. He slammed the door hard enough to make the window rattle. Charlie huffed.

"I'm going to kill him. I am literally going to kill him." She unbuckled her own seatbelt and got out of the car. A distance from the road, she saw Victor talking, well yelling, into his phone, though she didn't care to listen in on the conversation.

Within a few minutes, Victor finished his conversation and stomped over to her. The sight of his hulking form stomping towards her set her on edge.

"If there's anything you want in that," He growled, gesturing to the car, "I suggest you get it out. We're leaving."

Charlie laughed mirthlessly.

"I'm sorry. You were the one who insisted on driving. I wanted to leave the car in New York, but no! You wanted to drive so damn badly."

Victor leaned closer until their noses were nearly touching.

"Get your shit out of the car." He growled, baring his teeth. Against her will, Charlie felt a shudder run through her body. He was attempting to establish dominance over and while it angered her, it also excited her.

"Fuck you, Victor Creed. You leave. I'm taking my car." As she turned to leave, Victor grabbed her arm. She felt his talons digging into her arm, drawing blood. She looked down at her arm, then back up to Victor.

"You don't wanna fight me on this, Kitten." Acting on sheer anger, Charlie launched at Victor. Though she managed to catch him by surprise, he quickly gained the advantage, pinning her down in the soft grass. She struggled against him, attempting to at least break his hold on her. She lunged up at him, trying to bite him, until he placed one giant hand at her throat. His claws threatened to break the skin.

She laid underneath his large form, attempting to calm herself.

"Now, is my little kitten going to behave?" He sneered down at her. Before thinking better of it, she lunged up at him again. She felt Victor's claws tear into her neck. Immediately, she began choking on her own blood. Victor scrambled off of her as she coughed violently. She rose up onto her hands and knees. As Charlie coughed, the deep wounds on her neck healed. Though the healing process took mere seconds, the experience of choking on her own blood was one she could've lived without.

As Charlie struggled to catch her breath, she felt Victor staring at her. Not only that, but she could smell the fear rolling off him in waves. The scent shocked her. It wasn't one that she ever expected to come from Victor. Slightly diverting his eyes to his face, she could easily discern fear in his features. She silently vowed never to mention this reaction to Victor but to always remember it as the day Victor Creed proved himself human.

"I'm okay." There was no malice in her words. Though it had been his claws to pierce her throat, it had been her movements that had driven them in. She cursed her own stupidity, placing no blame on Victor. Suddenly craving human contact, she crawled over to him and clambered into his lap. The simple act surprised both of them. She nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He slowly dragged his hands up and down her torso, as if memorizing every curve.

She inhaled his scent as he inhaled hers. The practice was natural and calming for both of them. She knew in that moment that no matter what happened, she would never escape Victor Creed. Even if she had the strength to tear herself away from him, he would hunt her down. He would be her morning, noon, and night, until the day she died, because she had no doubt, Victor would last until the end of time. He was the ultimate predator. Nothing, not even death, could end him.

She felt the claws at her throat again. Victor directed her head side to side, inspecting her throat for permanent damage, though her healing factor eliminated any possibility of injury. He ran his fingers over her neck, wiping away what blood was there. Seemingly satisfied, he made her look him in the eyes.

"When will you learn? If you just do what you are told, things will go much more smoothly." His voice was deep, yet lacked its usual intimidating inflection. She sighed.

"Victor, I just want to go home. I don't want to fight. Can we please just get in the car and go? We've been driving all day. Let's just find a hotel and we'll figure out transportation in the morning."

After what seemed like eternity, staring into his eyes, Victor nodded.

They both rose to their feet, silently walking to the car. Charlie turned towards the window, eager to get to some sort of hotel.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into a motel, not too different than the one Charlie had stayed at on her way to New York. Neither had said a word since reentering the car.

Victor led the way into the hotel with Charlie at his side. The old woman at the register smiled cheerfully.

"Hello loves! You needing a room for the night?" She asked, eager to help. Victor smiled charmingly.

"Yes ma'am." As he handed a wad of cash, Charlie could see that she paused slightly at seeing his claws. No doubt Victor had also noticed. Then Charlie heard the woman's voice. Only, she hadn't spoken.

_Darling, are you here because you want to be?_

Charlie's eyes darted to the woman, who was looking for what she assumed was a key. Victor noticed Charlie's slight panic.

"You alright, Kitten?" Charlie didn't answer Victor. She instead attempted to communicate to the woman, who she now realized was a mutant.

_Yes ma'am. _

The woman smiled, handing Victor a key.

"You're in room 7. You all have a lovely night. Make sure you call if you need anything, anything at all." Charlie could tell that last bit had been directed more towards her than at Victor. She smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, ma'am." With that, they both left the lobby, quickly finding their room. Upon entry, Charlie flopped on the bed, realizing just how drained she was. Victor hadn't moved from his position at the door.

"You want a shower?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

"No, you go. I'll take one after." Charlie was already on the verge of sleep. She heard the bathroom door open and close. It didn't take much longer for her to drift away. 

When Victor stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, he was almost knocked off his feet. Not only was his kitten spread out on the sole bed, but her scent of arousal filled the room. He felt himself harden immediately.

He felt his lips turn up into a smirk. As he approached the bed, he heard his kitten moan slightly, readjusting on the bed. Her new position left her legs slightly more open than they had been previously.

All of a sudden, he heard the sweetest, most arousing thing in the world. Charlie's hands gripped the sheets and she moaned quietly.

"Victor," The fact that she was still sound asleep was an even more arousing prospect to him. Gently, he gripped her ankles and slowly pulled her down the bed. In seconds, he peeled off the skintight black pants she wore, leaving her in just underwear.

Without her pants, Victor could smell her arousal much more clearly. The scent had his mouth watering in anticipation. 

_Victor hovered over her body, no contact being made except his firm grip against her wrists, lightly pinning her to the bed. He leaned down, running his tongue along the sensitive skin of her mark. Just when she thought he was done, he ran his teeth over it. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips along his hardened length, covered only by a thin pair of boxers. _

_"Tell me what you want, Kitten." _

_"Oh God, Victor, please."_

_"Please what, Kitten? You should really be more specific." He smirked down at her. She knew he was enjoying her struggles. _

_"Please, I need you."_

_"You've got me, Kitten. I'm right here." Victor accentuated his statement with a rough thrust against her underwear clad core. A moan tore through her like that which she had never heard before. Victor leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_"I can smell just how excited you are, Kitten. I bet you're soaked. Shall we test that theory?" With the hand not pinning her wrists to the bed, Victor dragged one sharpened claw down her neck, over her sternum, just barely not severing her bra. It dragged over her stomach, making the muscles there tense. Then she felt its sharpened point dragging the flimsy piece of cloth down her legs, exposing her to the cool air. _

_Tracing back up her legs, she quickly felt the talon gently run through her folds. Victor made sure not to cut her. Victor brought his finger, now slick with her juices, up to his lips. Without breaking eye contact, he cleaned the finger slowly, savoring the taste. _

_"Delicious."_

Charlie woke up violently as she came. She was breathing hard, slightly confused as to what had just happened. Gaining her senses, she saw Victor kneeling between her legs, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Delicious, Kitten."

**So that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get out. Needless to say the next couple of chapters are going to be pretty steamy ;)**


	12. Hotel Nights

**Alright guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted. I'll be honest with you guys, it's getting really hard to write these chapters. As much as I love writing and I love seeing y'all's reactions to the chapters, writer's block is a bitch. I just finished this chapter and I'm still iffy on the ending. **

**So please, be brutally honest. If you guys aren't feeling it, let me know. I'm not real sure if I'm feeling it to be honest but I know that for now, this is as good as it's gonna get, which is why this chapter is getting posted. **

**Regardless of how I feel about it, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Charlie scurried under the hotel blanket. She clutched it to her body, still in shock. She was vaguely aware of her underwear, which was hanging off of her left ankle. Victor stayed in his position on the floor, looking beyond pleased with himself.

"What the fuck, Victor?!" She yelled at him. Victor smirked up at her. He licked his lips, searching for any remnants of her on his lips. He stood up, revealing he was still in just a towel. Charlie subconsciously rubbed her thighs together. Victor saw the movement.

"You're welcome, Kitten." Charlie opened her mouth to retort, but she couldn't form words. The sheer volume of satisfaction she felt paired with being met with the sight of Victor's body prevented her from speaking.

Victor rummaged through his bag before pulling out a pair of worn pajama pants. He shed the towel, quickly pulling them on. Charlie could do nothing but stare at the wall. She refused to look at Victor, or even in his direction. She even managed to right her underwear without breaking eye contact with the wall.

The left side of the bed dipped as Victor settled into it.

She felt herself being dragged across the bed until she was flush against Victor's bare chest. Charlie began to struggle to put some distance between them. However, Victor had other plans.

It wasn't until she felt his large hand on her hip that she froze. It was quickly followed by the sensation of his claws dragging across the sensitive skin.

"You know, Kitten, you seem quite eager to get away." His lips were at her ear, his breath fanning over her.

"Yet, judging by your delectable scent, I'd say you want to be much closer." She felt him press against her rear, showing her just how excited he was. Charlie bit her lip to prevent a moan escaping.

"Victor, you said we wouldn't mate until my heat." She pleaded.

"That's true, Kitten, I did." With these words, he flipped her over, placing himself on top. He pinned her wrists over her head, similar to the dream she had just woken up from. He leaned closer to her, their noses nearly touching.

"But this isn't mating, is it?" He smirked down at her, punctuating his words with a rough thrust against her still sensitive flesh. She moaned in response to his movement.

"Oh God." She sighed as she involuntarily bucked back against him. He dragged his lips along her mark.

"Mmm, that's much better." He chuckled. She felt him smirking against her neck, but she didn't care. All she could focus on was the feeling of him pressed against her. She flexed her hands beneath his, still holding them down.

"Victor, please." Her breath caught as he ground against her.

"Please, what, Kitten?" He growled against her neck.

"Let me touch you. Please." He released her hands and before he had steadied himself, she flipped him over, straddling his waist. She rested her hands on his abs, silently appreciating them. Victor looked surprised as he registered their new positions. Charlie slammed her lips into his, both loving the roughness of their kiss.

As they kissed, Victor thrust his covered hips against her again, making her breath catch in her throat. Victor took advantage of this opportunity to take control of their kiss. As he did this, Charlie ran her claws down his chest.

Victor flipped them over again, tearing his lips from hers. Both were breathing hard. Victor let his head hang, his eyes shut tightly. He shoved himself away from her, resuming his previous position on the bed beside her.

"Go to sleep, kitten." He growled. He sounded like he was struggling to hold himself back. Charlie remained on her back in shock. _What just happened? _She turned on her side, facing Victor. His eyes were shut, trying to ignore her. What Charlie did next, surprised both of them.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was gentle and chaste. Just as Victor responded, Charlie pulled away and flipped onto her side. She scooted back on the bed until she met Victor's body.

Victor's arm slid over her waist, effectively pinning her to his side. With that, Charlie felt the tension leave her body, and she drifted off to sleep.

Charlie woke up with Victor's arm still draped over her waist. She had never felt so relaxed in her life.

With a glance at the clock, she realized that they needed to get up soon to avoid a late check-out. She rolled over to face Victor. As it had been the last time she had slept next to him, his face was devoid of his signature scowl or smirk.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Victor." No response.

"Victor, we've got to get up." Nothing. Then Charlie got an idea.

She willed the nails on her right hand to grow a bit longer and slowly ran them down his chest. Just as she got to his navel, Victor's hand lashed out, halting her hand in its path. His eyes were still shut.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Kitten." He mumbled, his deep voice still rough with sleep. Charlie smiled.

"It's time to wake up."

Victor growled and rolled over on his back, leaving Charlie at his side.

"Let's just stay here. Your shoe box you call a car isn't nearly as comfortable as this." He grumbled. Charlie laughed at his childish behavior. She crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. As she did this, she froze, looking down at his chest. Victor opened his eyes to see her on top of him.

"What is it, Kitten? Distracted by my godlike looks?" He asked, smirking. Her eyes snapped to his and she rolled her eyes.

"No. I realized I haven't marked you yet. Wait, do we mark you, or is that just a male, dominance thing?" She asked. The thought had never crossed her mind before.

"No, females typically mark their mates." Victor left his answer short.

"Well does it have to be on the neck or is it wherever you want?"

"It's entirely preference. Before I marked you, I planned to leave it somewhere else. But with you running, I took my first opportunity."

She thought on this, her eyes skimming over his body, as if planning out just where she would mark him. Then, another thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, where were you going to mark me?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Victor smiled deviously, remembering his previous plans. He brought his hand up to rest on her left thigh. His claws danced lightly over the inside of her bare leg, mere centimeters away from the edge of her underwear.

"I wanted to leave it right about here. Just so I'd be the only one to ever enjoy it."

Charlie's breath hitched in her throat. Her hand darted to his, holding it in place in order to prevent it from creeping higher.

"You know it's gonna happen soon right? Two days at most. It could even be sooner." Victor told her, gauging her reaction.

"I know. It's not that I don't want it to happen. I do, kinda, I guess. I'm nervous. It's just, I don't know, weird. I mean, I just always had this idea that I'd be, like, hopelessly in love with someone. And I know, that's sappy and pathetic and human but that's how I always imagined it." She kept her eyes down, refusing to meet his eyes. As she thought about her words she wondered if what she had with Victor would ever feel anything like love.

She smiled ruefully and looked up at him.

"It's stupid. Kid stuff." She looked over his body again and shrugged.

"I don't know where I'll leave mine yet. I guess I'll figure that out, um, in the moment." She awkwardly climbed off the bed. She rummaged through her bag until she found her toothbrush. She closed the bathroom door behind her. After brushing her teeth, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Then she realized her lack of pants.

Leaving the bathroom, she asked,

"Where'd you put my-" She ran right into Victor's chest. She tried to pull away but Victor held her in place. She looked up at him, obviously questioning his actions.

"Kitten, I told you before. It ain't gonna be rape. It's not gonna be hell. Whatever ideas you've got about it bein' bad, you might as well forget 'em now."

Charlie arched an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't say," Victor cut her off by spinning her around and pinning her on the unmade bed. He settled between her legs and leaned in. He stopped just above her, their noses almost touching.

"You act like you're getting nothing out of this. The second that your heat takes over, I'll have you _screaming _my name_._ Over. And. Over. By the end of the night, you won't know up from down. Hell, you won't remember your own name. So, you'll do me the favor of cutting out this timid little rabbit act. We clear?"

Charlie ground her teeth. There was the Victor that she knew.

"Crystal."

**Alright, so if you couldn't tell, the big heat scene will be within the next two chapters. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know! :)**


	13. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys! So after seeing the reactions to the end of the last chapter, I decided to rewrite it and repost.**

**Like I had said, I wasn't feeling too sure about the whole thing so I think this is a much better version. **

**So, as of 7:45 EST, chapter 10 has a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ENDING!**

**If you liked the last ending more, I'm sorry but I just wasn't feeling it. **

**Thank you to Rasha007 for the advice. You da real MVP ;)**

**Tell me what you guys think of the new ending!**


	14. Meeting the Family

**Alright, this is to make up for the time that I didn't update. Since fixing last night's chapter, I've felt super inspired and decided to write this. **

**I don't remember if I said this last chapter but I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to review, you guys are the best!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Victor was a very safe driver. He sped, but in a safe, calculated way.<p>

Charlie did not have that skill. Driving down the highway pushing 110, she was eager to get home and she wasn't too concerned about weaving through the lanes.

Victor was in the passenger seat, watched amusedly.

"Home will still be there an hour later, Kitten. And we'll be in one piece." She sent him an annoyed glare.

"Excuse me if I'm a bit eager. I want to get there and sleep in my own bed for the first time in almost a week."

"And what's dear old dad gonna say about me?" Victor asked condescendingly. Charlie stiffened at his words.

"Well, being as 'dear old dad' is dead and in the ground, probably not much." Her words were laced with hatred. The reaction surprised Victor.

"And what about mom?"

"She died in childbirth. Are there any other questions?" She snapped.

"Watch the tone, Kitten. Now let's talk about dad, shall we?"

"There's nothing to talk about. He raised me. He took me to Hank when my mutation started manifesting. Then he spent the next five years trying to hide it, trying to hide me so no one would ever see the monster that he lived with."

"Really? And how'd he do that?"

"He tried filing my teeth down. And ripping out my claws. He kept me inside so no one would see me running or climbing. I wasn't allowed to hunt." Charlie hated talking about her father. It did nothing but bring up old memories of times she'd rather forget.

"Well Kitten, he's lucky he's dead. Because if he wasn't, I'd take care of the job myself. How'd he die?" Victor was completely calm in his words. He looked over at Charlie to see her claws growing long, long enough to pierce the palm of her hand. As blood dripped onto the steering wheel, she remained silent. She ground her teeth. Victor could smell her discomfort and fear within the confined space of the vehicle.

"I did it." She mumbled out.

"Pull over."

She looked over at him in disbelief.

"No. We're almost there. We can discuss this at the house." Refocusing on the road, she felt his hand snake into her hair, lightly warning her.

"I said, pull over." He growled in her ear. It was in that moment that she realized that Victor wasn't angry. She could hear it in his voice. He dragged his canines over the side of her neck. He wanted her.

"Victor, stop. "

He settled back into his seat, obviously annoyed at her rejection.

"So tell me about it, Kitten."

"You cannot be serious."

"This is your alternative. Tell me about it." He demanded. She huffed.

"Fine! One day, I came home from work and he'd been drinking. Nothing unusual there. He went on and on about how I was an abomination and a murderer. He always blamed me for my mother's death. So he grabbed his belt. He pushed me down on the ground and just started beating me. Then he threw away the belt, and started punching and kicking me. Finally, I lost it." She stopped, her breath catching in her throat. She waited until she was calm enough to continue.

"The bloodlust took over. I lost control. Cops showed up a few minutes later because someone heard me screaming. After seeing the bruises and hearing testimonies from people around town, it was ruled as self-defense. I lived with my neighbor until I turned eighteen. I moved back into the house and that was that."

Victor thought about the story in silence.

"Bruises? We don't bruise." He said, finding a hole in her story.

"My healing factor used to be a lot slower. Two weeks ago had you sunk your claws in my neck, I would've been dead. At least for a while."

"And this neighbor, who's that?"

"Who, Libby? She and her brother, Connor are my best friends. Have been since we were kids. And their parents, Jill and Adam, are the best. They are my parents as far as anyone's concerned. When they found out about my mutation, they completely supported me, found Hank's information and convinced my dad to take me to him. And after he died, they took me in, no questions asked." She turned her attention towards him.

"So you will be nothing but nice to them. And if you can't do nice, you'll be civil. Are we clear?"

Victor smirked at her protectiveness over her adoptive family.

"You have my word, Kitten."

"Good, because we'll be there in about ten minutes."

Victor had been so caught up in her story that he hadn't realized they'd gotten off of the highway and were now navigating through back roads.

They remained silent for the rest of the ride. They pulled into a gravel driveway and parked the car. Charlie remained in her seat. Victor could smell her anxiety.

"Something wrong, Kitten?"

"Victor, these people are my family. I really, really need you to be at least civil to them. Please." Charlie practically begged him.

"I told you, you have my word."

Charlie beamed at him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before excitedly exiting the vehicle. As soon as her door closed, the door from the house beside the one they were parked in front of flung open.

A middle-aged woman ran out and pulled Charlie into a hug. Her blonde hair was in waves and mascara ran down her face as she sobbed. Victor got out of the car and leaned against the driver's side, allowing the women to have their moment.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried sick we've been?! And what the hell is that on your neck?!" The woman cried as she sobbed, pressed numerous kisses to Charlie's forehead.

"Mom, I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I should've called. I should've-" Charlie sobbed against the woman.

It was then that the older woman pulled away to see Victor's hulking frame leaning against Charlie's small car.

"And who's this? Charlotte Ann, you better have a damn good explanation."

Charlie laughed through her tears and beckoned Victor over.

"Mom, this is Victor Creed. Victor, this is Jill Walsh."

"Well it's nice to meet you but that still doesn't explain why a much older man is here with my daughter."

"Well, she's not your daughter is she?" Victor asked condescendingly.

Before Charlie even had a chance to rebuke him for his words, Jill stepped in.

"Now you listen here! I may not have given birth to Charlie but she's just as much mine as any of my other children! And I will not have that questioned by some mystery man who just happens to show up with her after she's been missing for a week! I ought to call the police!"

Charlie placed herself between Victor and Jill before someone, most likely Jill, got hurt.

"Victor, she is my mom. We talked about this." With this, she turned around to face Jill.

"Mom, Victor is my mate." The admission completely stunned Jill. Her eyes darted back and forth between Charlie and Victor.

"You mean, he's a-"

"Yeah. He's like me." Jill shifted Charlie to the side and held her hand out to Victor.

"Well, obviously, you're going to be around here for a while. Nice to meet you, Victor." Victor shook her hand roughly.

"Well, come inside. We've got leftovers in the fridge." She dragged Charlie in by her wrist with Victor following behind, slightly amused at the display.

As Jill flitted around the kitchen, Charlie and Victor sat at the breakfast bar.

Jill set steaming bowls of chicken and dumplings in front of them. Jill settled for a glass of iced tea as she leaned against the opposite side of the bar.

"So tell me about you Victor."

"Um, Mom? Shouldn't we wait for Dad to get here?" Charlie asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Oh honey, he's on his way. As soon as I saw your car, I sent him a message. He's bringing Libby and Con with him. Anyways, Victor where are you from? How old are you? What do you do for a living?" Charlie's sighed nervously, shifting her gaze over to Victor, who was eating his food, not seeming to be nervous at all.

_And why would he be? _Charlie thought bitterly.

"I'm from Canada. I'm a private contractor." _Lovely way of phrasing hitman. _Charlie thought.

"Uh-huh and how old are you, exactly?" Jill was very keen to know just how much older this man was than Charlie.

"I was born in 1834." Jill choked on her tea. As she cleared her throat, she glanced at Charlie, gauging her reaction. Charlie nodded nervously, confirming his words. Jill set down the tea and ran her fingers through her hair, similar to how Charlie did when she was stressed.

"Maybe we should wait for Adam." As she said those words, both Charlie and Victor heard the tell-tale crunch of tires on the gravel outside. Charlie sprung up and ran for the door. Victor followed, as did Jill.

When Victor got to the door, Charlie was in the process of embracing a girl who was the spitting image of Jill. She was crying as was Charlie, again.

An older man with glasses entered as the girls broke away from each other, giving Charlie a fatherly hug. Though it was difficult for Victor to restrain himself, he knew that the gesture was harmless.

It was then that Charlie broke away to hug the remaining member of the family, a teen with dark hair and glasses. As soon as their bodies touched, Victor snapped. He growled, and stomped towards the hugging teens. Both were too distracted to notice until Victor separated them, throwing the boy to the ground. Victor stepped in front of Charlie possessively.

"Victor, stop!" She yelled at him. He snarled in her direction before focusing his attention back on the boy still on the ground at his feet.

"Stay the hell away from her, boy."

The young blonde helped her brother to his feet, checking over him to making sure he wasn't injured. Their father stared in shock at the blatant display of aggression. Jill intervened in that moment.

"I think we should go inside and talk. Charlie, I think you and Victor have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what'd you think? Next chapter is going to be big on explaining Charlie and Victor's relationship to the family as well as setting up for the big SCENE between our lovely couple. I can't wait to write these next few chapters and I hope you guys can't wait to read them! <strong>


	15. Justifications

**Oh my goodness! I have been feeling EXTREMELY inspired lately! So here is the next chapter!**

**Now after reading this chapter, you'll understand better, but it's probably going to take a while to write the next chapter and most likely the one after that. **

**Regardless, I'm crazy excited. **

**Also, I've been playing with the idea of starting another story. I've been binge-watching Game of Thrones to gear up for the next season and the more I watch, the more eager I am to write a story for it. Like seriously guys, I'm having dreams about ideas for it. So if that happens, updates will be staggered between the two, which means slower updates for this story. But fear not, I have no intentions of abandoning this story. I just love Liev Schreiber's Victor Creed portrayal too much ;)**

**SO anyways, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>The family sat around the living room, listening to Charlie as she explained the events that had occurred over the past week.<p>

Victor and Charlie shared one couch. He'd slung his arm over her shoulder, silently claiming her. Jill and Adam shared the smaller couch opposite them. Connor sat in a recliner while Libby balanced herself on the armrest.

The reactions to her story varied around the room.

Victor had growled, especially when Logan was mentioned. He'd also smirked when he realized that Charlie had left out all of their intimate moments.

Jill looked worried, as most mothers would if they had just heard the story of how their daughter was chased by a 200-year-old man across state lines before he bit her and took her to Canada.

Adam was in shock. He'd stared at the wall for the majority of the story.

Connor had stared at the floor wringing his hands.

Libby had smiled, and even laughed, earning a few glares from her family members, especially Connor.

When Charlie finished, Libby was the first one to speak.

"So when does this whole mate-heat mumbo jumbo kick in?"

Charlie laughed at her informality. _Bless her. _She thought to herself.

"Um, most likely within the next twenty four hours or so. It could be more or less but that's the time frame."

"And there's nothing that can be done about it?" Jill asked nervously.

"No, and even if there was, it wouldn't be allowed." Charlie chose her words wisely but she still heard Victor growl lowly beside her.

"Careful, Kitten." He whispered in her ear.

"So that's it then?" Connor asked bitterly from his position in the recliner. He made eye-contact with Charlie.

"We're all supposed to just accept it that in the by this time tomorrow, you'll have been raped next door."

Charlie braced her arm on Victor's chest, attempting to keep him calm.

"Con, it's not like that. It's different than it was before Victor marked me."

"So explain it to us Charlie." Adam's words sounded detached. Everyone could tell he was struggling to grasp the situation at hand.

"How do I even begin? The closer the heat gets, the more, I don't know, okay, with it I am. Victor, explain this to them."

"Her body knows what it needs and it's preparing itself for the heat." He said, smirking at her family. Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"A little grace would've been appreciated." She hissed before she remembered who she was talking to. She continued to say,

"But, that's the best way to put it."

"I don't like this." Connor mumbled.

"Well good thing it isn't up to you then, isn't it, frail?" Victor sneered.

"Victor, stop. Connor, I don't know what to tell you. It's happening. And after, I don't know what'll happen. I was told we would be leaving. Is that right, Victor?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

Connor got up and stomped upstairs. He obviously wasn't happy with the situation. It wasn't long before they heard a door slam upstairs.

"Charlie, how about we go upstairs and talk? Let the parents and the boyfriend talk?" Libby suggested. Charlie shifted her gaze to Victor. He nodded.

"Please be nice." She requested. Victor arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, don't be nice, but be understanding. We're putting a lot on them."

Charlie and Libby rushed to Libby's room. Libby slammed the door behind them.

"Alright, spill. Is he as incredibly sexy as he looks?" Charlie rolled her eyes at her best friend's words.

"Oh God, Libby, you don't even know the half of it." Libby squealed in delight before she dragged Charlie to the bed excitedly.

"Oh my God, tell me everything! I know there's no way that over the past week, y'all haven't messed around AT ALL."

"Well we haven't really done a lot. A few heavy make out sessions but nothing too major." Charlie explained, choosing to leave out the night in the hotel room. Libby searched her face for any hint that she might be leaving something out.

"Fine! Keep your dirty little secrets. But even I could tell that that man down there has a body to die for. Not only that, but he's crazy about you." Libby teased.

"Oh please, he's crazy, period. But you're right about his body." Charlie whispered the last bit as Libby squealed.

"At this point, I don't even care about the circumstances, I'm just crazy jealous!"

Charlie rolled her eyes at Libby's words.

"You know, you look different." Libby pointed out.

"I've been gone a week, Libs. I look the same."

"No, you seem happier. Less, you know, uneasy."

Charlie sighed.

"Are you sure there's not more going on here? I mean, more than this mating crap." Libby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. And I know that look you get when you like a boy, as rarely as it happens. And you've got that look right now." Libby prodded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charlie denied.

"Oh please! You get this silly little smile on your face and this far-off look in your eyes. Like you're imagining your future together. And don't even get me started about when he calls you Kitten." Libby teased. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"It's just, I know I shouldn't be as okay with this as I am. I don't know if it's the mates or the mark or just the fact that I know that there's no point of fighting it. I feel like I'm being a total pushover and we both know I'm not like that at all."

"Yes we do. But maybe this is good for you. I mean, honestly, think about it. You've got a man down there, sexy as hell to boot. And he chased you across the country to be with you. It's kinda sweet in that 'beauty and the beast,' Stockholm syndrome, kind of way."

"Thank you, _Elizabeth. _Makes me feel so much better."

"Oh, are we resorting to full names now, Charlotte?"

Both girls stared at each other before sticking their tongues out at one another. The gesture made both of them collapse on the bed in laughter. As their laughter died down, they just stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you scared?" Libby asked.

"Of what?"

"Of tomorrow. Or whenever the whole heat thing happens."

"A little. What was it like, you know, your first time?"

"Well, it hurt. But after it kinda faded away, it was nice."

"Just nice? That's boring." Both girls laughed.

"I'm sorry that Shawn Thompson wasn't a 200-year-old feral mutant with all of his sexual attentions focused on me." Libby apologized sarcastically.

Charlie looked at her through the corner of her eye. Before she could reply, the door flung open, startling both girls. Connor stood in the doorway. Charlie could smell the anger coming off of him in waves. He stomped to the edge of the bed, stopping in front of Charlie.

"You can't be okay with this!" He yelled.

"Connor, don't." Libby seethed.

"No, Libs! You may pretend to accept this, but I will not! Charlie, you can't just let this guy into your life! I mean, who is he? You know nothing about him and you're willing to just tie yourself to him, just like that?"

Charlie stood up, attempting to remain calm.

"Connor, you know I love you. But Victor is a part of my life now that you'll have to accept, or you won't be a part of my life at all."

Connor stood in shock at her words.

"You would choose him, over me?"

"If you forced me to, yes." Charlie answered, defeated.

Before Charlie could react, Connor slammed his lips into hers. He tangled his fingers into her hair, forcing her to him. Charlie froze in shock.

But she heard the low, dangerous growl, followed by the quick succession of heavy footfalls. She spun, shoving Connor onto the bed beside Libby, just in time to feel Victor's claws pierce her lungs.

Libby screamed as Charlie gasped for air. As Victor removed his claws, she collapsed, only to be supported by Victor.

Libby rushed to her side, only to see that the wounds had already healed. She wiped her tears before glaring at Victor.

Connor was the first to speak.

"See, Charlie? With him, you'll always be hurt. Just like you were with your dad."

Charlie couldn't stop herself. She lunged, pinning Connor on the bed. She didn't hurt him, she just wanted him scared. She leaned close to him.

"Don't. You. Ever. Speak. Of. Him. Again." She seethed. Connor nodded, fear present in his eyes. She removed herself from the bed.

"We're leaving." Charlie stomped out of the house, ignoring the calls of her family. She left the door open so that Victor could follow. She stomped across the yard until she reached the door to her own door. Running her hand along the top edge of the doorframe, she found the spare key. Shoving it into the lock, she let herself into her home.

She stomped into the front hallway, not even bothering to turn on a light. She only stopped when she heard the door shut behind her. She turned around to see Victor leaning casually against the door.

She quickly walked back to him and crashed her lips into his. The kiss was rough and animalistic. Victor spun her body so that her back was against the door. As if reading each other's minds, at the same time that Victor went to lift Charlie up, she jumped so that his hips pinned her against the door.

As they kissed, the smells of their arousals drove each other crazy. The kiss became harder the more excited they became.

Then, as if a switch had been hit, Charlie froze. Victor pulled away confused as his mate's hands grabbed at her own chest. She pressed at her sternum, then just under her left collarbone. Then she began panting, harder than she had been resulting from their kiss.

"It, hurts." She gasped as if each word pained her. Victor attempted to set her down on her own two feet, but she simply slid down the door.

Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to sit confused at the base of the door. Victor knelt in front of her, speechless.

"It's so hot." She gasped.

Then, her scent reached him. It awoke something within him. Something primal and dominating.

A smirk stretched over his lips as he looked down at his beautiful mate.

"It's your heat, Kitten. It's finally set in. Now, how about you tell me where your bedroom is?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, we all know what's coming up next ;) So unfortunately, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so it may take a while before the next chapter is up. But let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
